Harold James Howlett Mutant Supreme
by Ravenfox Z
Summary: (formerly Harry Potter X)What if Apocalypse was defeated by a super Mage named Harry Potter, how would the self proclaimed God handle that? He would travel to the past to kidnap the young Harry and turn him into a weapon of course, but he never expected Charles Xavier to come along and rescue him HP/XMenEvolution Godlike!Harry Harry/Rogue/Wanda Harem Mutant!Harry
1. Prologue NWBWL

**Summary: what if Apocalypse was defeated by a super mage named Harry Potter, how would the self proclaimed God handel that? He would travel to the past to kidnap the young Harry and turn him into a weapon of course, but he never expected Charles Xavier to come along and rescue him HP/X-MenEvolution Godlike!Harry Harry/Rogue/Wanda Harem Mutant!Harry**

**A/N I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**Now I am not going to bother making excuses about my absence because frankly it really doesn't matter, I'll just say life hit me hard and fast and I folded and leave it at that. But that doesn't matter anymore because now I'm back and ready to take this fic to the next level! **

**I have decided to revive this story I will be rewriting each of the current posted chapters as well as the drafts of the two chapters I never posted now to start off I had a thought; what if I made this a Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived fic, so I will be writing two versions of the first chapter, first the original non-WBWL and second the WBWL version and I will then allow you guys to choose which one you want. Anyway I will be keeping the poll results from before meaning**

**Pairing: Harry/Rouge/Wanda/?/?/?**

**Codename: Chimera**

**Rouge will meet Ms. Marvel and get her powers**

**I also will be changing Harry's powers making it a little less mutant and a little more magic, and lastly I'm going to add a few more crossovers with different stuff so if you want something added send me a pm or say it in a review. **

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing**

**Ok on to the story**

**Harold James Howlett Mutant Supreme **

**Prologue **

Charles Xavier was moving silently down a long rock tunnel followed closely by two of his X-men, Wolverine and Storm, the reason they were here was because Cerebro had picked up an incredibly strong Telepathic signal coming from somewhere near this location.

"Are you sure this is the right place Chuck? It doesn't look like a place a super Psychic would be hiding."

"Yes Logan, Cerebro is never wrong"

Logan could not argue that he had seen cerebro in action, if it gave The Professor this location then this is where the mutant was, in a little less than ten minutes later they arrived at a steel plated door it had a small glass window as well as the words '**LAB-A1 TOP SECRET**'

"We have arrived" The Professor said as they stopped

"Logan if you would" he asked gesturing towards the door

"No problem Chuck"

With that he held out his hands making his famous blades to spring out of from between his knuckles, he then made an x swipe at the door causing it to crumple to pieces and fall to the floor, The Professor then headed inside the room followed closely by his companions.

Upon entry to the room a bright red light started to flash as alarm blared to life as a electronic voice boomed throughout the room.

"INTRUDER ALERT! SCANS INITIATED. SCANS COMPLETE; TWO ALPHA LEVEL MUTANTS ONE BETA LEVEL MUTANT COMBINED THREAT LEVEL 5. ACTIVATING PROTOCAL 508"

With that said hatches throughout the room started to open releasing a swarm of avian robots they were made out of spheres, one main sphere roughly the size of a beach ball with smaller spheres ranging in size anywhere from the size of a basketball to the size of a ball from a ball bearing, as soon as they were released they all started to attack; some using the smaller balls as bullets, some sending electric shocks and some were using the larger balls to try and hit them.

The Professor immediately wheeled over to an access terminal to the right of the door as Storm put herself in front of him in a defensive position, her eyes clouded over and turned white, clouds started to form just below the ceiling and wind started to blow the robots into each other, meanwhile Wolverine was hacking and slashing away at the bots completely ignoring the multitude of holes in his body that were closing as fast as the robots could make them.

Within minutes all of the defense drones were defeated. As Storm and Wolverine caught their breath the voice once again boomed to life.

"PROTOCAL 508 FAILED. INITIATE EMRAGENCY EVACUATION OF SUBJECT H."

As the voice spoke a hatch on the far wall opened to reveal a long tunnel which appeared to lead to the side of the mountain, a large cylindrical tank with metal panels around it rise up from the center of the room and tilted to point at the tunnel at a robotic arm extended to attach some form of flight mechanism to the tank. Seeing this the Professor turned to his colleagues

"the mutant is inside that tank! Stall it at all cost, I'll try to override the evacuation!"

Storm ant Wolverine both nodded and rushed to stop the robotic arm from attaching the flight gear to the tank as the Professor turned back to the terminal rushing to find a way to stop the evacuation of the mutant who had sent a strong enough telepathic cry for help that Charles had heard it half way across the world without Cerebro's help. In what felt like hours but was really only seconds later that the Professor succeeded in his endeavor as the robotic arm retreated to the ceiling, the hatch closed and the tank shifted to a upright position in the center of the room as the metal retracted into the floor revealing the mutant they had come for.

However the sight was the last any of them wanted to see. Floating within the tank was a small boy, a small boy no older than four years old. He was submerged in liquid, completely naked, his only covering being the breathing mask adorning his face. Several tubes were connected to him entering into several places along his body.

Storm gasped "Dear goddess! What have they done to him!?"

Logan however could only stare on in rage, he knew how it felt to be on the other side of the syringe, and he could barely hold back the rage he felt at the thought that someone- no _something_ could experiment on a child. The Professor meanwhile had moved back to the computer terminal, typing away on the keyboard in determination to discover who did this. Suddenly a hologram appeared in the center of the room.

The figure was a giant standing at least seven foot tall and was very muscular. His skin was grey and eyes were red. He wore a strange blue and dark gray mechanical type suit with cables that came from his elbows and appeared to go into some form of electric mechanism that was fused with his back, he then wore dark blue boots and gloves as well as a weird form of shoulder guards.

""**If you are seeing this then you then I welcome you back to the world of the awake and living, it should be rather obvious that I am your future self so I feel no need for interdictions so I will get strait to business. In this chamber I have created the next stage in the evolutionary chain, a mutant surpassing the Omega level. Subject H known to the world as Harold ****'Harry'**** James Potter, most likely the greatest mutant and mage of all time.**

**I first met Potter when he was at the age of 35, By this time he was already a force to be reckoned with and a greater threat to me than both Charles Xavier's 'X-Men' and Erik Lehnsherr's 'Brotherhood of Mutants. He was the first full mage of the Wizarding world since Merlin. His powers included the ability to levitate himself and other objects and people with skill not seen even in **_**the Phoenix**_**, he also had the ability to lift astronomical amount of weight with his muscle alone, he was also able to transform into any animal (including those that are extinct and some I have never even heard of) and transfigure others into anything he desired. That was just the tip of the iceberg"**

It was then that next to the giant appeared an older version of Harry he wore a long flowing black cloak with the hood pulled up, shrouding his has in darkness, in his hand he held a staff made from what appeared to be holly wood.

Then suddenly monitors throughout the lab all started playing different footage of harry fighting different beings, Apocalypse included, the holographic image of Harryreel though images of Harry transforming into different animals,

"**Because of the ease at which he defeated me I decided to look into his past, Now I have to say Potter's past was very intriguing, he was born during a time of war in the wizarding world, they were at war with a man by the name of, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord, and many others. This Voldemort was a wizard that believed all wizards should be pureblood (both parents being magical) and that all half-bloods (one non-magical parent and one magical), muggle-born (magical person with both parents being non-magical or otherwise known as 'Muggles') and all non magical people should be eradicated. Because of this he started a war in the magical world, this consisted of him and his followers, also known as Death Eaters, attacking random muggle and muggle supporting places. To combat this the supposed 'Greatest Wizard of the Age' Albus Dumbledore, created a group known as The Order Of the Phoenix, this group consisted many 'light' wizard of which only two are of importance to me, these two are; James and Lily Potter. These two are important because they were the only wizards that fit the criteria of a prophecy which goes as follows,**

'_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. … Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. … The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…'**_

**now because of this prophecy Voldemort tried to kill Potter at the age of one but when he tried the killing curse it backfired and hit Voldemort instead this caused Voldemort to turn Potter into a Horcruxe, see background for detail, so because of this Potter is now known as 'The Boy-Who-Lived', but since the lights leader, Albus Dumbledore, did not want him become arrogant and spoiled he sent him to his abusive Aunt and Uncle.**

**Which fortunately for me made it child's play for me to acquire him, it was just a matter of waiting until his relatives banished him from their home at the right time of night, they normally did this at least 5 times a week, harry would then go to the park to sleep under the slide, it was one of these occasions when I acted; I approached and sedated him before transporting him back here. Thus successfully obtaining my weapon without even using my powers.**

**Now as for his powers because of the beatings he got from his relatives his magic created a healing factor twice as fast as Wolverine's on top of that he had his original mutation which was an absorption aura, it absorbs energy and stores and multiplies it for him to release with more power, for instant say you electrocuted him with 100 volts not only would he be fine he could then release 1000 volts, now along with this I added my entire library of mutant DNA as well as some magic DNA that I hunted down specifically for him but so far only the following DNA have shown.**

**Wolverine, Rogue, Magneto, Colossus, Iceman, Pyro, Berserker, Professor X, Quicksilver, Quill, Gambit, Dumbledore, Merlin, Flamel, and each of the Founders **

**Now he has taken those DNA experiments with flying colors, Potter's eyes have become green on black as a result to Gambit's DNA, he has a white streak in the hair above his right eye, due to Merlin's multitude of animagus forms he has taken on certain animal aspects which includes the following; vision on par with birds of prey, sharper teeth and fangs, slight claws, heightened senses, compact bones, as well as silted pupils, he also, as a result of the genetic mutation, the absorption of the piece of Voldemort's soul, and has unlocked a few latent magical abilities which are:**

**Metamorphmagus:** **the innate ability to change some or all of their appearance at will. The change also sometimes reacts to emotion I.E. if the Metamorph is angry their hair could turn red**

**Parselmouth: the ability to speak with snakes, however due to the multi**** animagus forms of Merlin within the boy's system I believe that this may extend to other animals**

**Shadow Matter Control: the ability to control darkness to a degree.**

**Water Elemental: control over all forms of water which greatly amplified his ice powers**

**I have started the process of bonding the adamantium ore to his bone structure, it should finish in approximately eight days due to his control over magnetism the bonding should not stunt his growth despite his young age. As soon as it is done the mental programming process should begin which will take about a week then he will be completely devoted to me and thus my greatest enemy shall become my most powerful weapon.**" With that the figure vanished.

After regaining his composure Charles' fingers once again began flying over the keyboard. Soon the tank began draining of liquid allowing Harry to slowly fall to the ground, Logan and Storm simply watched the monitor of the terminal as it seemed to fly through the information. In less than two minutes a disc popped out which The Professor marked 'Magneto' before pocketing it. Barely three minutes later another disc popped out which he marked 'X-men' and then quickly pocketed it as well.

Logan watched with a smirk as the information on the hard drive was quickly erased. It was then that The Professor turned to him and Storm

"Logan would you please get Harry"

The Canadian nodded and headed over Harry and sliced open the tube and picked up the young boy, he then headed back over to The Professor

"Ok now Logan hand Harry to Storm, we will depart while you take care of the lab"

Logan nodded and handed Harry to Storm who wrapped Harry in her cape to keep him warm "you got it Chuck"

With that he effortlessly started dismantling everything in sight with his claws and brute strength as the other two started the trek back down the rocky tunnel, once they were all three back outside within the snowy woodland and a safe distance Logan set off the charges he had put in the lab causing a large avalanche too cover the tunnel, never to be found.

Eleven year old Harry James Howlett woke to the sound of the Professor calling him mentally

"_Harry would you get dressed and come down here please"_

"_Ok Professor"_

Harry yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and heading to his dresser to get dressed. Once he was done he looked into the mirror, he wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants with holes in the knees as well as chains hanging from the waist, he also wore a black vest with the collar popped up and left open to revel a gray and white striped sleeveless shirt and finally he wore a pair of black combat boots.

Harry brushed his white streaked hair from his eyes and looked at his hands then sighed

'_Why me, what did I ever do to deserve this curse'_

He sighed again before pulling on a pair of black elbow length gloves and heading down stairs, once he got to the kitchen he saw that Storm, the Professor and his father were all sitting at the table looking at a letter and whispering in hushed tones. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention causing them to turn and look his way; the Professor picked up the letter and handed it to Harry

"I think you should read this Harry and I promise you it is all true"

Harry raised an eyebrow before looking at the letter it was addressed to him but the strange thing was that it also had the exact location of his bedroom, he quickly ripped it opened it and started to read

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Howlett,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

The second paper contained the following

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by BathildaBagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry stared at the letter for a very long time, a thousand thing running through his head, he was genuinely shocked, magic was something he had always thought only existed in fairy tales, he figured the closest you could get would be someone like Wanda, he never imagined that it was real, and now that he knew it was he honestly didn't care as far as he was concerned he had enough troubles without magic.

The three adults watched as Harry read the letter over and over again he then had a look of thought on his face before he looked up and said something that none of them, even the Professor had expected, he said

"I'm not going"

They all looked at him in shock

Logan was the first to speak "are you sure kid"

"Yeah and before you guys start saying I should think about it, don't bother cause I am not going I can control all my powers except one and what if someone touched me it would be like that one kid at the park all over again or worse, not to mention we have no idea the effects could be of me touching someone with magic, so as far as I'm concerned magic is just another power I need to control, and I will… by myself"

Charles sighed but nodded "alright Harry, now the other thing I wanted to tell you was that our session with Wanda today has been canceled; we are getting a pair of new students today"

Harry was sad to learn that he wasn't going to see Wanda today. She was his best friend and she was making incredible progress her only problem was her father if she could just overcome her anger then she could be released, but she just wouldn't let it go she hated him far too much, Harry had tried to get the Professor to let her come here anyway, telling him that her being within semi-normal place would help but he said she was not ready yet. Harry was also scared about the prospect of meeting new students he didn't want to hurt them, he shook that thought from his head and looked at the Professor and nodded

"Ok Professor, I'll be in my room if you need me"

With that he headed to his room to read

Four hours later Harry was in his room he was using his adamantium quills forming them into different things most of which were blades of some sort which he would then throw at the multitude of targets he had placed around his room, he was about to throw his most recently created dagger at the target by his window when the Professor called him again

"_Harry come down and meet the new students please_"

The sudden distraction caused Harry to miss making the dagger go flying through the glass of the window

Harry sent a nervous glance at the window before rushing out his room

"Coming Professor"

He quickly headed down to the entrance hall to see the Professor sitting next to a small girl maybe two or three years older than him, she had red hair and looked like a very girly girl, next to her was a boy about the same age he had brown hair and was wearing a pair of red sunglasses, the Professor looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow

"…Harry … what was that crash?"

Harry bit his lip nervously while looking anywhere but the Professor "uhhhh… the window…"

"…What happened?"

Harry sent a glare at the older man "well… I was practicing my knife throwing when _someone_ decided to yell inside my head making me lose my concentration causing the dagger to go flying out the window, so the way I see it, it's your fault thus I think you owe me a new knife for the one I lost"

Harry ended his spiel with his arms crossed looking off to the side like no one could ever fault his logic Logan couldn't help but sweat drop at his son

"son, you make those knifes we don't get them for you"

Harry glared at him "I worked hard on that one it almost took me a whole minute!"

At that everyone sweat dropped. Charles quickly decided to change the subject before he got roped into buying Harry some sort of outrageous and expensive weapon, it wouldn't be the first time Harry had broken something and the made himself the victim and pushed the blame to the Professor for his 'lack of mental privacy'

"Well we can come back to that later. Harry I'd like you to meet the institute's newest pupils"

At the mention of the two kids Harry quickly returned his indifferent mask to his face as the girl stepped forward with a big smile and held out her hand

"Hi I'm Jean Gray who are you"

Harry unconsciously moved his hands behind him

"Names Harry" he said with a monotone

The kid with the sunglasses scowled as Jean lowered her hand sheepishly he balled his hand into a fist and stepped forward

"You know you're supposed to shake some ones hand when you meet"

Harry looked at him before turning to walk away, saying over his shoulder

"I don't shake hands"

Scott growled and charged after him and went to grab his bare arm, ignoring the Professor's orders to stop, as soon as he touched him both boys fell to the floor with a scream Scott passed out as Harry stood back up and looked over as Jean rushed to Scott's side before glaring at Harry

"WHAT Did You Do To Him?"

Harry stood there paralyzed for a second before saying a quick 'sorry' before disappearing in a flash of speed

A few minutes later Harry was at the cliff by the institute (the place from the beginning of episode 16, bada-bingbada-boom, the cliff Kurt falls off of) he was pacing back and forth muttering to him self

"how could I be so stupid, I knew this would happen, I should have just avoided them all together, I can't believe I did that, what if he's in a coma or worse, that girl, Jean, probably hates me, not that I can blame her, who wouldn't hate me, I'm a monster, I hate myself, I don't even deserve to live, monsters like me don't deserve life, I should just end it now"

He then looked at the cliff before stepping forward, he looked down and was about to jump when he heard something he looked behind him to see Logan Storm and Jean running towards him, but he just turned his back on them, let a silent tear run down his cheek and thought _'it's for the best'_ before leaping of the cliff despite the screams for him to stop.

He felt the air rush past him as he picked up speed, he could feel a telekinetic pull trying to stop his fall but he sent a magnetic wave up the cliff and knocked down Jean causing it to stop as he was impaled on one of the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff, he felt something trying to pull him from the rock before the world went black

Harry woke to hear the Professor's voice, he kept his eyes shut and listened in

"What you two must understand is that Harry had a very hard life before we found him"

Harry heard Scott scoff "worse than losing all of his family in a plane crash"

Logan growled "his parents were murdered when he was one, he then went to his Aunt and Uncle who beat him constantly until he was taken by a crazed scientist who tried to turn him into a weapon by experimenting on him, and then a few weeks after we rescued him I took him to a park where he taps a kid and sends him into a coma, trust me shades he would trade lives with you on a heartbeat"

There was a long pause before Scott spoke again "I-I h-had no idea… but he was still very cold when we got here"

The Professor sighed before he answered "it's a defense mechanism"

Scott was confused "what do you mean"

"Your kinda slow anent ya kid" Harry could tell just by his voice that Logan was rolling his eyes

Scott growled "what"

"He can't touch anyone, brat, how close can you get to your friends when you can't touch them? And what about if he did make friends and something like this could happen and you can see how he reacts to it"

There was a long pause until the Professor spoke

"I think we should all go to bed we will check on him in the morning"

Harry listened as they all left the room, he sat there for a few hours before slowly getting out of bed and heading towards his room, once he got there he grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing clothes in it, he then went over to his desk and took out all of his money. After he was done packing he went down to the kitchen and began to write a note, but right as he finished a voice from behind him startled him

"You weren't gonna take off without saying good bye to your dear old dad were you?"

Harry turned to see his dad leaning against the doorframe, Harry shuffled his feet nervously

"You should know it's always harder to say goodbye to someone's face"

Logan nodded and walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder "you know you don't have to do this"

Harry turned away "yes I do, I have complete control over all of my powers besides this one and from what he told me, the Professor, you, storm, or even the info disk aren't going to be able to help me this time it's something I have to figure out by myself"

"you don't even know if you can control it, the girl who it was taken fro was never able to turn it off"

Harry glared at him "n offence to her but she was average, I have the combined intellect of 8 geniuses not to mention magic maybe I can find someway of fixing it with that, but no matter what I have to try!

Logan sighed and pulled his son into a hug "ok but be sure to visit"

Harry hugged his dad back as a couple tears slipped down his cheek "I promise, and tell the Professor as long as the schedule stays the same I'll still make it to Wanda's sessions"

Logan released his son "ok and watch out for yourself"

"I will"

And with that Harry walked out the door of the institute and into his new life

**A/N** **alright that's version one; the non-Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived version go to the next chapter to see the second version; the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived version**.


	2. Prologue WBWL

**Summary: what if Apocalypse was defeated by a super mage named Harry Potter, how would the self proclaimed God handel that? He would travel to the past to kidnap the young Harry and turn him into a weapon of course, but he never expected Charles Xavier to come along and rescue him HP/X-MenEvolution Godlike!Harry Harry/Rogue/Wanda Harem Mutant!Harry**

**A/N Alright here is version two the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived version**

**DISCLAMER: I own nothing**

**Ok on to the story**

**Harold James Howlett Mutant Supreme **

**Prologue **

Charles Xavier was moving silently down a long rock tunnel followed closely by two of his X-men, Wolverine and Storm, the reason they were here was because Cerebro had picked up an incredibly strong Telepathic signal coming from somewhere near this location.

"Are you sure this is the right place Chuck? It doesn't look like a place a super Psychic would be hiding."

"Yes Logan, Cerebro is never wrong"

Logan could not argue that he had seen cerebro in action, if it gave The Professor this location then this is where the mutant was, in a little less than ten minutes later they arrived at a steel plated door it had a small glass window as well as the words '**LAB-A1 TOP SECRET**'

"We have arrived" The Professor said as they stopped

"Logan if you would" he asked gesturing towards the door

"No problem Chuck"

With that he held out his hands making his famous blades to spring out of from between his knuckles, he then made an x swipe at the door causing it to crumple to pieces and fall to the floor, The Professor then headed inside the room followed closely by his companions.

Upon entry to the room a bright red light started to flash as alarm blared to life as a electronic voice boomed throughout the room.

"INTRUDER ALERT! SCANS INITIATED. SCANS COMPLETE; TWO ALPHA LEVEL MUTANTS ONE BETA LEVEL MUTANT COMBINED THREAT LEVEL 5. ACTIVATING PROTOCAL 508"

With that said hatches throughout the room started to open releasing a swarm of avian robots they were made out of spheres, one main sphere roughly the size of a beach ball with smaller spheres ranging in size anywhere from the size of a basketball to the size of a ball from a ball bearing, as soon as they were released they all started to attack; some using the smaller balls as bullets, some sending electric shocks and some were using the larger balls to try and hit them.

The Professor immediately wheeled over to an access terminal to the right of the door as Storm put herself in front of him in a defensive position, her eyes clouded over and turned white, clouds started to form just below the ceiling and wind started to blow the robots into each other, meanwhile Wolverine was hacking and slashing away at the bots completely ignoring the multitude of holes in his body that were closing as fast as the robots could make them.

Within minutes all of the defense drones were defeated. As Storm and Wolverine caught their breath the voice once again boomed to life.

"PROTOCAL 508 FAILED. INITIATE EMRAGENCY EVACUATION OF SUBJECT H."

As the voice spoke a hatch on the far wall opened to reveal a long tunnel which appeared to lead to the side of the mountain, a large cylindrical tank with metal panels around it rise up from the center of the room and tilted to point at the tunnel at a robotic arm extended to attach some form of flight mechanism to the tank. Seeing this the Professor turned to his colleagues

"the mutant is inside that tank! Stall it at all cost, I'll try to override the evacuation!"

Storm ant Wolverine both nodded and rushed to stop the robotic arm from attaching the flight gear to the tank as the Professor turned back to the terminal rushing to find a way to stop the evacuation of the mutant who had sent a strong enough telepathic cry for help that Charles had heard it half way across the world without Cerebro's help. In what felt like hours but was really only seconds later that the Professor succeeded in his endeavor as the robotic arm retreated to the ceiling, the hatch closed and the tank shifted to a upright position in the center of the room as the metal retracted into the floor revealing the mutant they had come for.

However the sight was the last any of them wanted to see. Floating within the tank was a small boy, a small boy no older than four years old. He was submerged in liquid, completely naked, his only covering being the breathing mask adorning his face. Several tubes were connected to him entering into several places along his body.

Storm gasped "Dear goddess! What have they done to him!?"

Logan however could only stare on in rage, he knew how it felt to be on the other side of the syringe, and he could barely hold back the rage he felt at the thought that someone- no _something_ could experiment on a child. The Professor meanwhile had moved back to the computer terminal, typing away on the keyboard in determination to discover who did this. Suddenly a hologram appeared in the center of the room.

The figure was a giant standing at least seven foot tall and was very muscular. His skin was grey and eyes were red. He wore a strange blue and dark gray mechanical type suit with cables that came from his elbows and appeared to go into some form of electric mechanism that was fused with his back. He then wore dark blue boots and gloves as well as a weird form of shoulder guards.

"**If you are seeing this then you then I welcome you back to the world of the awake and living, it should be rather obvious that I am your future self so I feel no need for introductions so I will get strait to business. In this chamber I have created the next stage in the evolutionary chain, a mutant surpassing the Omega level. Subject H known to the world as Harold ****'Harry'**** James Potter, most likely the greatest mutant and mage of all time.**

**I first met Potter when he was at the age of 35, By this time he was already a force to be reckoned with and a greater threat to me than both Charles Xavier's 'X-Men' and Erik Lehnsherr's 'Brotherhood of Mutants. He was the first full mage of the Wizarding world since Merlin. His powers included the ability to levitate himself and other objects and people with skill not seen even in **_**the Phoenix**_**, he also had the ability to lift astronomical amount of weight with his muscle alone, he was also able to transform into any animal (including those that are extinct and some I have never even heard of) and transfigure others into anything he desired. That was just the tip of the iceberg"**

It was then that next to the giant appeared an older version of Harry he wore a long flowing black cloak with the hood pulled up, shrouding his has in darkness, in his hand he held a staff made from what appeared to be holly wood.

Then suddenly monitors throughout the lab all started playing different footage of Harry fighting different beings, Apocalypse included, the holographic image of Harry started to reel though images of Harry transforming into different animals,

"**because of the ease at which he defeated me I decided to look into his past, Now I have to say Potter's past was very intriguing, he was born during a time of war in the wizarding world, they were at war with a man by the name of, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, The Dark Lord, and many others. This Voldemort was a wizard that believed all wizards should be pureblood (both parents being magical) and that all half-bloods (one non-magical parent and one magical), muggle-born (magical person with both parents being non-magical or otherwise known as 'Muggles') and all non magical people should be eradicated. Because of this he started a war in the magical world, this consisted of him and his followers, also known as Death Eaters, attacking random muggle and muggle supporting places. To combat this the supposed 'Greatest Wizard of the Age' Albus Dumbledore, created a group known as The Order Of the Phoenix, this group consisted many 'light' wizard of which only four are of importance to me, these four are; James and Lily Potter and Frank and Alice Longbottom. These four are important because the were the only wizards that fit the criteria of a prophecy which goes as follows**

'_**The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... the Dark Lord will mark two one shall be his equal and the other shall surpass him in all… this one will have power un seen to the magical world ... will have the power to either build the world anew or burn it to the ground ... the choice lies in the actions of the old one... should he fail the world will know a much greater threat then the Dark Lord… two shall be marked one shall triumph…'**_

**Now I personally put no faith in so called future telling, but Voldemort did so when he heard the first part of the prophecy he immediately searched out anyone fitting the requirements and found two families the Longbottoms and their son Neville born July 31****st**** at 11:59 and the Potters who had twins Rose born July 31****st ****at 11:55 and Harry who was marked down as being born on August 1****st**** at 12:00 but was in reality born exactly as 11:59 became 12:00, this of course made it obvious that the two spoken about in the prophecy were Neville and Harry, but Dumbledore believing the report just wrote Harry off as un needed. Voldemort however did not so when the time came and the parents left their children with their 'trustworthy' ally Peter Pettigrew, Pettigrew quickly signaled Voldemort who came and attempted to attack the three but young Harold and Neville formed a shield of some sort that blocked the attack and bounced it back at Voldemort who seeing this blew up the house before being forced from his body thus causing a bit of the curse to get past the shield marking Neville on his cheek with a flame like scar and Harry just above his right ear with a thin lightning bolt scar, barely noticeable, however a piece of debris hit Rose giving her a long gash on her arm. **

**It was because of these factors that when the Order of the Phoenix arrived Dumbledore proclaimed Rose and Neville the Children-That-Lived. Within weeks Dumbledore through the use of mind tricks convinced the potters to send Harry to his magic hating relatives.**

**Which fortunately for me made it child's play for me to acquire him, it was just a matter of waiting until his relatives banished him from their home at the right time of night, they normally did this at least 5 times a week, harry would then go to the park to sleep under the slide, it was one of these occasions when I acted; I approached and sedated him before transporting him back here. Thus successfully obtaining my weapon without even using my powers.**

**Now as for his powers because of the beatings he got from his relatives his magic created a healing factor twice as fast as Wolverine's on top of that he had his original mutation which was an absorption aura, it absorbs energy and stores and multiplies it for him to release with more power, for instant say you electrocuted him with 100 volts not only would he be fine he could then release 1000 volts, now along with this I added my entire library of mutant DNA as well as some magic DNA that I hunted down specifically for him but so far only the following DNA have shown.**

**Wolverine, Rogue, Magneto, Colossus, Iceman, Pyro, Berserker, Professor X, Quicksilver, Quill, Gambit, Dumbledore, Merlin, Flamel, and each of the Founders **

**Now he has taken those DNA experiments with flying colors, Potter's eyes have become green on black as a result to Gambit's DNA, he has a white streak in the hair above his right eye, due to Merlin's multitude of animagus forms he has taken on certain animal aspects which includes the following; vision on par with birds of prey, sharper teeth and fangs, slight claws, heightened senses, compact bones, as well as silted pupils, he also, as a result of the genetic mutation, the absorption of the piece of Voldemort's soul, and has unlocked a few latent magical abilities which are:**

**Metamorphmagus:** **the innate ability to change some or all of their appearance at will. The change also sometimes reacts to emotion I.E. if the Metamorph is angry their hair could turn red**

**Parselmouth: the ability to speak with snakes, however due to the multi**** animagus forms of Merlin within the boy's system I believe that this may extend to other animals**

**Shadow Matter Control: the ability to control darkness to a degree.**

**Water Elemental: control over all forms of water which greatly amplified his ice powers**

**I have started the process of bonding the adamantium ore to his bone structure, it should finish in approximately eight days due to his control over magnetism the bonding should not stunt his growth despite his young age. As soon as it is done the mental programming process should begin which will take about a week then he will be completely devoted to me and thus my greatest enemy shall become my most powerful weapon.**" With that the figure vanished.

After regaining his composure Charles' fingers once again began flying over the keyboard. Soon the tank began draining of liquid allowing Harry to slowly fall to the ground, Logan and Storm simply watched the monitor of the terminal as it seemed to fly through the information. In less than two minutes a disc popped out which The Professor marked 'Magneto' before pocketing it. Barely three minutes later another disc popped out which he marked 'X-men' and then quickly pocketed it as well.

Logan watched with a smirk as the information on the hard drive was quickly erased. It was then that The Professor turned to him and Storm

"Logan would you please get Harry"

The Canadian nodded and headed over Harry and sliced open the tube and picked up the young boy, he then headed back over to The Professor

"Ok now Logan hand Harry to Storm, we will depart while you take care of the lab"

Logan nodded and handed Harry to Storm who wrapped Harry in her cape to keep him warm "you got it Chuck"

With that he effortlessly started dismantling everything in sight with his claws and brute strength as the other two started the trek back down the rocky tunnel, once they were all three back outside within the snowy woodland and a safe distance Logan set off the charges he had put in the lab causing a large avalanche too cover the tunnel, never to be found.

Eleven year old Harry James Howlett woke to the sound of the Professor calling him mentally

"_Harry would you get dressed and come down here please"_

"_Ok Professor"_

Harry yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and heading to his dresser to get dressed. Once he was done he looked into the mirror, he wore a pair of baggy black cargo pants with holes in the knees as well as chains hanging from the waist, he also wore a black vest with the collar popped up and left open to revel a gray and white striped sleeveless shirt and finally he wore a pair of black combat boots.

Harry brushed his white streaked hair from his eyes and looked at his hands then sighed

'_Why me, what did I ever do to deserve this curse'_

He sighed again before pulling on a pair of black elbow length gloves and heading down stairs, once he got to the kitchen he saw that Storm, the Professor and his father were all sitting at the table looking at a letter and whispering in hushed tones. Harry cleared his throat to get their attention causing them to turn and look his way; the Professor picked up the letter and handed it to Harry

"I think you should read this Harry and I promise you it is all true"

Harry raised an eyebrow before looking at the letter it was addressed to him but the strange thing was that it also had the exact location of his bedroom, he quickly ripped it opened it and started to read

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Howlett,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

The second paper contained the following

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by BathildaBagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry stared at the letter for a very long time, a thousand thing running through his head, he was genuinely shocked, magic was something he had always thought only existed in fairy tales, he figured the closest you could get would be someone like Wanda, he never imagined that it was real, and now that he knew it was he honestly didn't care as far as he was concerned he had enough troubles without magic.

The three adults watched as Harry read the letter over and over again he then had a look of thought on his face before he looked up and said something that none of them, even the Professor had expected, he said

"I'm not going"

They all looked at him in shock

Logan was the first to speak "are you sure kid"

"Yeah and before you guys start saying I should think about it, don't bother cause I am not going I can control all my powers except one and what if someone touched me it would be like that one kid at the park all over again or worse, not to mention we have no idea the effects could be of me touching someone with magic, so as far as I'm concerned magic is just another power I need to control, and I will… by myself"

Charles sighed but nodded "alright Harry, now the other thing I wanted to tell you was that our session with Wanda today has been canceled; we are getting a pair of new students today"

Harry was sad to learn that he wasn't going to see Wanda today. She was his best friend and she was making incredible progress her only problem was her father if she could just overcome her anger then she could be released, but she just wouldn't let it go she hated him far too much, Harry had tried to get the Professor to let her come here anyway, telling him that her being within semi-normal place would help but he said she was not ready yet. Harry was also scared about the prospect of meeting new students he didn't want to hurt them, he shook that thought from his head and looked at the Professor and nodded

"Ok Professor, I'll be in my room if you need me"

With that he headed to his room to read

Four hours later Harry was in his room he was using his adamantium quills forming them into different things most of which were blades of some sort which he would then throw at the multitude of targets he had placed around his room, he was about to throw his most recently created dagger at the target by his window when the Professor called him again

"_Harry come down and meet the new students please_"

The sudden distraction caused Harry to miss making the dagger go flying through the glass of the window

Harry sent a nervous glance at the window before rushing out his room

"Coming Professor"

He quickly headed down to the entrance hall to see the Professor sitting next to a small girl maybe two or three years older than him, she had red hair and looked like a very girly girl, next to her was a boy about the same age he had brown hair and was wearing a pair of red sunglasses, the Professor looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow

"…Harry … what was that crash?"

Harry bit his lip nervously while looking anywhere but the Professor "uhhhh… the window…"

"…What happened?"

Harry sent a glare at the older man "well… I was practicing my knife throwing when _someone_ decided to yell inside my head making me lose my concentration causing the dagger to go flying out the window, so the way I see it, it's your fault thus I think you owe me a new knife for the one I lost"

Harry ended his spiel with his arms crossed looking off to the side like no one could ever fault his logic Logan couldn't help but sweat drop at his son

"son, you make those knifes we don't get them for you"

Harry glared at him "I worked hard on that one it almost took me a whole minute!"

At that everyone sweat dropped. Charles quickly decided to change the subject before he got roped into buying Harry some sort of outrageous and expensive weapon, it wouldn't be the first time Harry had broken something and the made himself the victim and pushed the blame to the Professor for his 'lack of mental privacy'

"Well we can come back to that later. Harry I'd like you to meet the institute's newest pupils"

At the mention of the two kids Harry quickly returned his indifferent mask to his face as the girl stepped forward with a big smile and held out her hand

"Hi I'm Jean Gray who are you"

Harry unconsciously moved his hands behind him

"Names Harry" he said with a monotone

The kid with the sunglasses scowled as Jean lowered her hand sheepishly he balled his hand into a fist and stepped forward

"You know you're supposed to shake some ones hand when you meet"

Harry looked at him before turning to walk away, saying over his shoulder

"I don't shake hands"

Scott growled and charged after him and went to grab his bare arm, ignoring the Professor's orders to stop, as soon as he touched him both boys fell to the floor with a scream Scott passed out as Harry stood back up and looked over as Jean rushed to Scott's side before glaring at Harry

"WHAT Did You Do To Him?"

Harry stood there paralyzed for a second before saying a quick 'sorry' before disappearing in a flash of speed

A few minutes later Harry was at the cliff by the institute (the place from the beginning of episode 16, bada-bingbada-boom, the cliff Kurt falls off of) he was pacing back and forth muttering to him self

"how could I be so stupid, I knew this would happen, I should have just avoided them all together, I can't believe I did that, what if he's in a coma or worse, that girl, Jean, probably hates me, not that I can blame her, who wouldn't hate me, I'm a monster, I hate myself, I don't even deserve to live, monsters like me don't deserve life, I should just end it now"

He then looked at the cliff before stepping forward, he looked down and was about to jump when he heard something he looked behind him to see Logan Storm and Jean running towards him, but he just turned his back on them, let a silent tear run down his cheek and thought _'it's for the best'_ before leaping of the cliff despite the screams for him to stop.

He felt the air rush past him as he picked up speed, he could feel a telekinetic pull trying to stop his fall but he sent a magnetic wave up the cliff and knocked down Jean causing it to stop as he was impaled on one of the sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff, he felt something trying to pull him from the rock before the world went black

Harry woke to hear the Professor's voice, he kept his eyes shut and listened in

"What you two must understand is that Harry had a very hard life before we found him"

Harry heard Scott scoff "worse than losing all of his family in a plane crash"

Logan growled "due to an incident when he was one, his parents cast him from the family in favor of his brother and sent him to his Aunt and Uncle who beat him constantly until he was taken by a crazed scientist who tried to turn him into a weapon by experimenting on him, and then a few weeks after we rescued him I took him to a park where he taps a kid on the shoulder to ask if he wants to play, the kid ends up I a fucking coma, trust me shades he would trade lives with you on a heartbeat"

There was a long pause before Scott spoke again "I-I h-had no idea… but he was still very cold when we got here"

The Professor sighed before he answered "it's a defense mechanism"

Scott was confused "what do you mean"

"Your kinda slow anent ya kid" Harry could tell just by his voice that Logan was rolling his eyes

Scott growled "what"

"He can't touch anyone, brat, how close can you get to your friends when you can't touch them? And what about if he did make friends and something like this could happen and you can see how he reacts to it"

There was a long pause until the Professor spoke

"I think we should all go to bed we will check on him in the morning"

Harry listened as they all left the room, he sat there for a few hours before slowly getting out of bed and heading towards his room, once he got there he grabbed a duffle bag and started throwing clothes in it, he then went over to his desk and took out all of his money. After he was done packing he went down to the kitchen and began to write a note, but right as he finished a voice from behind him startled him

"You weren't gonna take off without saying good bye to your dear old dad were you?"

Harry turned to see his dad leaning against the doorframe, Harry shuffled his feet nervously

"You should know it's always harder to say goodbye to someone's face"

Logan nodded and walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder "you know you don't have to do this"

Harry turned away "yes I do, I have complete control over all of my powers besides this one and from what he told me, the Professor, you, storm, or even the info disk aren't going to be able to help me this time it's something I have to figure out by myself"

"you don't even know if you can control it, the girl who it was taken fro was never able to turn it off"

Harry glared at him "n offence to her but she was average, I have the combined intellect of 8 geniuses not to mention magic maybe I can find some way of fixing it with that, but no matter what I have to try!

Logan sighed and pulled his son into a hug "ok but be sure to visit"

Harry hugged his dad back as a couple tears slipped down his cheek "I promise, and tell the Professor as long as the schedule stays the same I'll still make it to Wanda's sessions"

Logan released his son "ok and watch out for yourself"

"I will"

And with that Harry walked out the door of the institute and into his new life

**A/N** **alright that's version one; the non-Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived version go to the next chapter to see the second version; the Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived version**. **Make Sure to vote I will be taking one of the chapers down and posting the edited chapters on the 15****th****.**


End file.
